


莫名其妙多了个金主（番外一）

by purplesong



Category: Super - Fandom, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesong/pseuds/purplesong
Relationships: Ayungya (Musician)/Zheng Yunlong
Kudos: 5





	莫名其妙多了个金主（番外一）

几个月过去，两人不知第几次在那间顶层公寓里坦诚相见后，郑云龙裸着身子从公文包里翻出一份赠予协议和一串钥匙。  
阿云嘎在原处躺着懒得动，眯起眼看那张纸，“这是什么意思？”  
“哟，这次哪个字儿不认识？”  
郑云龙坏笑着拿起钥匙，把冰冷的金属轻按在对方带着痕迹的锁骨上，阿云嘎猛地向旁边躲了一下，抓住他手腕。  
“大龙，你不用这样。”  
“怎么不用，你不是一直想在北京安家么？以后这就是你家了。”  
“真不用，我没...” 阿云嘎想解释安家和买房不是一个意思，又觉得这话跟郑云龙说实在不合适，“我的意思是，反正房子归谁也没什么区别。”  
“这叫法律意义懂不懂？有了这张纸，以后没你的同意我就不能进这个门。”  
阿云嘎哭笑不得：“我的大少爷，别逗了！我哪能不让您进门儿啊？”  
郑云龙停下在地板上翻找内裤的动作，身上一丝不挂，表情却严肃的很：  
“真的。你不让，我就不来。”  
阿云嘎玩心大起，撑起身子蹭到床边：“那你不想做了？”  
“当然做！在这儿不让就去别的地方做呗！”  
阿云嘎被这歪理噎得没了话，索性背过身去，直到郑云龙穿好衣服出门都没理他。  
#  
小郑总也是个睚眦必报的，走了之后几天不闻不问，然后某天晚上直接问阿云嘎让不让他过去。另一边也在赌气自然不让，郑云龙也不废话，直接下最后通牒说一小时后让司机去接。  
阿云嘎憋了一肚子气，被接到城郊的别墅也没好脸色，本来心里都做好了吵架、惩罚或者其他冲突的准备，可郑云龙又不按常理出牌，笑着把人迎进门，极尽温柔地与他缠绵在一处，好像之前的强势和不讲理都忘到了天边外。  
前戏和整个过程都绵长到要命，到最后郑云龙舔着他的耳廓，用气声轻轻问让不让他交代在里面。阿云嘎都快哭了，还得老老实实地说让，就差开口求他—— 郑云龙好像对这件事情有独钟，为达目的试过好多不同花样，阿云嘎就是至今没能让他如愿。  
完事后郑云龙跟他抱着亲热了好一会儿，然后很有风度地帮他从里到外清理干净，然后用和开门时一样的温柔语气说：对不起嘎子，我一会儿还有个跨国电话会议，我让司机先送你回去吧。  
之后每一次都是这样：他们在门口深情款款地亲吻，然后郑云龙会毫不犹豫地让司机从某栋别墅或公寓，或者某家高级酒店把阿云嘎接走，送回那套最熟悉的城中心顶层公寓。  
郑云龙的作为偏偏挑不出一点毛病：撩人的调情，完美的交合，体贴的事后...有时告别前还心血来潮送他乱七八糟的昂贵礼物。  
阿云嘎几乎从没打开过那些精致的礼盒，带回去就随便放进客厅的陈列柜，有时他觉得自己也像个漂亮的收藏品，郑云龙想要了就拿来看看，玩一会儿再放回原处。  
最后先受不住的还是阿云嘎。他盯着郑云龙要他去城郊别墅准时报道的微信，犹豫许久才一字一句地打下回复：  
“要不今天晚上你过来吧”  
对面兴奋的语音瞬间发了过来：  
“好嘞，宝贝儿！”  
明明已经睡过那么多次，往常柔韧有余的金主却像个初尝情事的毛头小子，毫无章法地又亲又啃，急切地按着他接连做了好几次才罢休，完事后还要把人紧搂在怀里才肯乖乖睡觉。阿云嘎却在温暖的怀里一夜无眠。  
#  
类似的事情做多了，阿云嘎其实很明白郑云龙是故意的。从小被商场熏染的人太懂人心，轻而易举地看破他几乎无懈可击的心理盾牌之下唯一的弱点，在博弈之中游刃有余地利用到极致。  
阿云嘎不主动邀请郑云龙进入他送给自己的公寓，郑云龙依然是个体贴周到的床伴，却剥夺了两人相拥入眠、一同醒来的机会。阿云嘎拒绝戴上成对的领结，郑云龙依然整场私人聚会都黏在他身边，却有一多半的时间和其他朋友们用标准的法语谈笑风生。阿云嘎不拆开他送的礼物，郑云龙依然耐心地坚持送来限量款项链，却转天就在某个颁奖典礼后把同款首饰戴在了最佳新人的脖子上。  
作为金主，郑云龙是无可挑剔的。他那么大方、温柔而富有魅力，除此之外还是个默契的床伴和有趣的聊天对象。他甚至是坦诚而专一的，无论是两人私下的情话还是聚会上旁人心怀不轨的打探，郑云龙丝毫不介意承认阿云嘎是他的情人—— 唯一的情人。这时郑云龙会直勾勾地看向阿云嘎的眼睛，骄傲而炽热的目光让他恍惚中模糊了金主与情人的界限。  
可偏偏这条界限之外的一切又被如此清晰地标好了价钱：好像任何额外的温情和亲密都要用等值的顺从和温柔去交换。


End file.
